For convenience, many fluid products are held in containers and dispensed from spray nozzles. Spray nozzles are of particular utility for fluid products that are sticky or otherwise not optimal for handling, such as paint and hair spray. For these products, aerosol or pump-powered spray nozzles are typically used.
While nozzles are intended to facilitate the use of certain spray-applied fluid products, they often become clogged. Specifically, residue left on the nozzle from the fluid product may dry out or congeal on the spray nozzle. This residue can clog the nozzle to prevent proper dispensing of the fluid product. For instance, the clog may block the spray nozzle completely, or it may significantly alter the spray direction. In either case, continued use of the fluid product may be rendered impossible.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for preventing clogging of a spray nozzle. Another object of the present invention is to provide a cap for a spray nozzle container that submerges the nozzle in a fluid to prevent the nozzle from becoming clogged. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cap to submerge a spray nozzle in fluid in a first orientation, while distancing the spray nozzle from the fluid in a second orientation. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid chamber that is selectively connected to the container for submerging a spray nozzle. It is another object of the present invention to provide a spray nozzle clogging prevention device and method that is easy to implement, cost effective and simple to use.